


Addict

by Lyl



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should really know better by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

Tony stayed perfectly still, not even twitching an eye, hoping that the sharp gaze would finally leave off.

The hair on the back of his neck had given up the ghost minutes ago, laying quiescent, even while goosebumps prickled all along his skin. He could feel his skin alternating between flushed and pale, and tried to stop his ears from twitching in a sign of fear. He wasn't a rabbit and his life wasn't in danger.

He was pretty sure, anyway.

Focusing his attention back to the recording equipment in front of him, he tried to concentrate on the presence of the subject they were surveilling. The burning gaze intensified, and Tony started to feel petulant at the attention.

"C'mon, Boss. I said I was sorry!" Knowing it was a mistake the instant the words were said.

It wasn't like there was anything he could do - they were on a stakeout.

And really, it wasn't like he had planned to drink the last of the coffee!

END


End file.
